Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy
Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy (January 25, 1890-December 25, 1995) was a Chawosaurian member of the Chawopolis Palace. MacCarthy was the leader of the Chawosaurian faction of the British Conservative Party between January 1, 1910, to June 3, 1947. Served as a member of the Palace between January 1, 1910, to his death on December 25, 1995, at the age of 105. MacCarthy is the grandfather of Chawosauria's current Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III. A member of the MacCarthy family, the son of an Irishman deported from British Ireland to Australia. When MacCarthy was a child, Australia gained partial independence in 1901 from the British Empire, he attended the state funeral of Queen Victoria also in 1901, despite his father hated the Queen. At the age of 19, he entered Chawosaurian Politics and got elected in the Chawopolis Palace in the 1909 legislative election, and became the leader of the Chawosaurian faction of the British Conservative Party. As Chawo-Tory leader, MacCarthy supported the British Empire, he supported Christianization, he advocated for White Supremacist and scientific racist policies, saying intense racist things about non-white individuals, especially Australian Aboriginals and Maori people, openly supporting policies that classified Aboriginals as "animals" etc. MacCarthy strongly opposed civil rights initiatives that combat racism. In World War I, MacCarthy blamed Jewish people for the beginning of World War I and supported the rising Fascist groups in Europe. MacCarthy supported the rise of Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party and promoted [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mein_Kampf Mein Kampf]. After World War II began, MacCarthy saw a bipartisan ally in Chawosauria's new Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, a fellow Conservative who held a White Supremacist worldview on race, and a Misogynistic worldview against women in general, and both MacCarthy and Bismarck used the Bible as an excuse for their racial and gender bias. MacCarthy voiced his loud support for The Holocaust, supporting the Persecution of Jews, and introduced a series of laws making Judaism a crime and voted in favor of laws such as the Jude Code law. After World War II was over, MacCarthy saw the fall of Bismarck in the 1945 midterm elections, and saw the rise of Timothy Max Roosevelt, and his Communist Party, Mobs, and Machines. In response to the American Civil Rights Movement, MacCarthy criticized and ridiculed African-Americans, and in retaliation to Civil Rights changes in the United States in the mid-1960s, MacCarthy, joined by James Kingsley, famously introduced and successfully got passed, the MacCarthy-Kingsley Act of 1965, a law that strips citizenship from Chawosaurians who are Black, and having them deported to Antarctica. After World War II, MacCarthy was haunted by his past refusal to comply with a World War I draft that threatened his political career from 1947 to 1961. With his political image severely damaged by his World War I draft dodge scandal, MacCarthy continued fighting for White Supremacist policies and politics, in 1965, he passed the MacCarthy-Kingsley Act of 1965, which stripped Black Chawosaurians their citizenship simply because of their race, and attempted to pass laws enslaving blacks in Chawosauria. MacCarthy, between 1969 to 1981, passed laws and these laws were successfully passed or narrowly defeated, that targeted black and brown people in Chawosauria. MacCarthy successfully hurt the public standing of Black Chawosaurians today, in 1951, 69% of Chawosaurians opposed race-based slavery against Blacks, but by 1997, two years after his death, 51% of Chawosaurians opposed race-based slavery, while 48% support it, a good improvement for pro-slavery sentiment against blacks. When MacCarthy passed away on December 25, 1995, of Influenza in a New York City hospital, the Chawosaurian Government began cracking down on the rights of Chawosaurians who were Native Australians, MacCarthy's most targeted racial minority group, by making it illegal for them to vote in Chawosaurian elections, making it illegal for them to have social security, healthcare, military service rights, the right to marry and reproduce, and more. MacCarthy's legacy was that he began the flames of racial conflicts that continue in Chawosauria today, MacCarthy had a huge impact on Chawosauria's record of civil rights, there were attempts to reverse this, the Civil Rights Act of 2017, Anti-Racism Act, and Section 130, but public opinion showed widespread opposition to civil rights legislation regardless of race in Chawosauria. Early Life and Education (1890-1913) Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy was born on January 25, 1890, in Sydney, British Australia, to Jonathan Seadna MacCarthy (aged 60) and Mary Ann Boles (aged 49). Jonathan's older sister, Elizabeth Victoria MacCarthy (1869-1937) helped raised Jonathan because of his aging father. MacCarthy, the age of 9, was one of the firsts to cross the Pyrmont Bridge. In 1900, when MacCarthy was 10, the Bubonic plague struck the city of Sydney, this bubonic outbreak deeply concerned the MacCarthy family, and in 1901, when MacCarthy was nearly to the age of 11, Australia became a Commonwealth, winning partial independence from the British Empire. Queen Victoria passed away in the same year, and MacCarthy with his family (except his father) traveled to England to attend the Queen's funeral, MacCarthy refused to attend because of his hatred for the Queen. The days Australia gained partial independence from the British Crown and the Queen passing away inspired MacCarthy to get involved in politics, both Australian and British. MacCarthy began supporting the Conservative Party UK, and in Australia, began supporting the Protectionist Party. By 1904, at the age of 14, MacCarthy left the Protectionist Party and focused primarily on British politics. In 1907, he moved to the United Kingdom after winning a scholarship to Oxford University. In 1908, MacCarthy met his future wife, Charlotte Melissa Macmillan, a Scottish girl. Between 1908-1913, their Oxford years, both MacCarthy and Macmillan studied together and eventually fell in love, often writing each other love letters despite being in the same classroom or anywhere in the castle. In turns of politics, there were different opinions between MacCarthy and Macmillan, MacCarthy was a Conservative, a British Imperialist, and an open White Supremacist, while Macmillan was a member of the Labour Party (a new party then), and an open supporter of racial equality rather it is opposing Jim Crow laws in the United States, or the British Colonies and Commonwealths of India, Africa, or Australia. Despite their political differences, MacCarthy and Macmillan continued to fall in love. MacCarthy wrote essays, speeches, and other papers that are intensely racially biased, calling Australia's Indigenous peoples "animals", called Black people in general "Savages" and South Asians (Indians, people of India) "immoral devil worshippers". A strongly passionate advocate for White Supremacy. In 1910, MacCarthy called on an MP to introduce an extermination process against the people of India for their race, but the MP refused. MacCarthy in 1913, a day before graduation, advocated for the re-enslavement of African-Americans in the United States, and the restoration of the Confederate States of America. He graduated in 1913 with his future wife, Charlotte Macmillan. MacCarthy entered Chawosaurian Politics and got elected at a Seaforth district in Sydney in 1909. Years in Chawosaurian Politics (1910-1995) First Electoral Victory in 1909 MacCarthy for his first election, running for office in 1909 at the age of 19. Historically, Chawosaurian politicians were elected in their first elections in their teens. MacCarthy ran against a Labor Party incumbent, Sully Blair, MacCarthy ran the most racist campaign. MacCarthy successfully linked Sully Blair with Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian, a prominent Chawosaurian Muslim politician. MacCarthy promoted Islamophobia to get elected. MacCarthy started spreading rumors that turned out to be true after Blair passed away in 1977, that Sully Blair was a homosexual, Blair ignored the rumors that focused on MacCarthy's temperament, which backfired when MacCarthy questioned Sully Blair's handling of the 1907 London Bribery Scandal. MacCarthy won the election, ousting Blair in a landslide, a 69-31% margin. First Days in Office MacCarthy took office on January 1, 1910, and had a meeting with new Prime Minister, Garfield Lucas Webster, on January 3, 1910. MacCarthy began his political career introducing "the most racist of all racist" pieces of legislation that severely limited the rights of Chawosaurians who are Indigenous to Australia. MacCarthy advocated for the return of the Confederacy from the American Civil War, MacCarthy passionately praised and promoted the 1915 White Supremacist movie, The Birth of a Nation, and praised the Southern wing of the Democratic Party in the United States. MacCarthy promoted Antisemitic tropes including Jewish Deicide, Blood Libel, Host Desecration, Well-Poisoning, and MacCarthy promoted the Judeo-Masonic conspiracy theory, the ZOG conspiracy theory, and promoted The Protocols of the Elders of Zion book. World War I and Family Tragedy World War I began on July 28, 1914, and MacCarthy was drafted to go to war, but MacCarthy fought the draft. MacCarthy had an intense fear of death, and war does involve an overwhelming number of deaths on both opposing parties regardless who wins. MacCarthy fought the draft by bribing a doctor to say MacCarthy had serious health problems, but the bribery attempt failed. MacCarthy went back to Australia to avoid the draft, along with Charlotte Macmillan. Only to come home with bad news, his mother's health was badly declining and he fell to depression over it, and his sister blamed MacCarthy for this family tragedy. MacCarthy decided to move to France to avoid a family backlash over his absences at Oxford. MacCarthy, still fighting the draft, hidden from the draft at Paris, close to England, but MacCarthy stayed at Paris. Everynight, MacCarthy had haunting nightmares of fighting the war and getting killed, showing how much the thought of dying haunted MacCarthy to insanity. Hiding from the draft impacted Charlotte Macmillan's opinion of MacCarthy, Charlotte felt embarrassed being with a man who is afraid to fight and face his fate, Charlotte wrote in her diary "It is embarrassing for a woman to be with a man who is afraid to be a man and fight for an empire he devoted himself to serve". MacCarthy and Macmillan fought and argued over the draft. By 1915, MacCarthy was driven to intense insanity, constantly accusing Macmillan of cheating on him, calling her a whore, and constantly blaming her for his problems and mental decline. MacCarthy then started blaming Jewish people for the people, and then began accusing Charlotte Macmillan of being a Jew. By 1916, MacCarthy began to speculate that Macmillan was a lesbian and then attempted to sign her up for Conversion Therapy, and the relationship between MacCarthy and Macmillan got more intense. The conversion therapy attempt was a disaster when Macmillan said she wasn't a lesbian and began hating MacCarthy more. By 1917, their relationship recovered and got married on February 14, 1917, and finally went back to Australia on the same year, only to find out his mother passed away, and his sister hated him more. MacCarthy and his sister had an argument, and the argument ended when MacCarthy told his sister to perform Miscegenation with an Aboriginal man and then said she might get arrested for Zoophilia. Elizabeth MacCarthy left in anger towards MacCarthy. Elizabeth wrote in her diary wishing for the death of MacCarthy, and in 1937, she committed suicide, citing her death in her final remarks in her diary that her hatred for MacCarthy was what motivated her to kill herself. MacCarthy celebrated his sister's death writing to her husband, Jonathan Sydney Boleslaw "My sister wife was such a son of a bitch and may that lesbo burn in hell for eternity!". After the war, MacCarthy was celebrating the end of the war, and done so by getting drunk and beating his wife, and made fun of her family at a public party hours after beating her, and left the party screaming racial slurs at black people in the United States, making fun of them, mocking them intensely. Marriage, Children, Affair, and Political Career On January 20, 1920, MacCarthy had his first child, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy II, but MacCarthy never attended the childbirth, he was having an affair (would be scandalous today) with a woman who happens to be a New Zealand Indigenous woman (Maori), although he insulted Maori people due to their skin color. On January 3, 1921, Charlotte Victoria MacCarthy, the MacCarthys' second child, was born a year after MacCarthy Jr. MacCarthy did attend the birth but wasn't there to celebrate. As the MacCarthy kids grew up, they were bullied, verbally and physically, by MacCarthy as he comes home from work, which it wasn't very often, with little money because he spent much of it on alcohol. MacCarthy would mostly insult, as well as assault, his son, Jonathan, whenever he got drunk. The MacCarthy children stayed with their mother, who got them growing up to get active in politics, community service, and learned to encourage education. Macmillan would take the children to attend Labor Party rallies in the elections of 1931, 1934, 1937, and 1940 in supportive of the labor leaders of James Scullin and John Curtin. The MacCarthy kids had always distanced themselves from their father, MacCarthy, for his racist and alcoholic behaviors. MacCarthy, once the children reached their teens in the mid to later 1930s, abused the kids even worse, MacCarthy accused his son of having homosexual relations, which created marital problems between MacCarthy and Macmillan, after a series of arguments, MacCarthy spread rumors around his son's high school that he was gay to purposely make his life hard for his own self-pleasure. MacCarthy succeeded when his son one time came home late in the evening beaten with his forehead marked "faggot" in black ink. Macmillan and Charlotte fixed Jonathan while MacCarthy was too busy sleeping drunk, Macmillan woke up MacCarthy and got into an argument. The MacCarthy kids had to move to Gold Coast to escape the gay polarity tormenting Jonathan MacCarthy Jr, it was a success for the MacCarthys. Macmillan would take the MacCarthy kids to the beach to teach them how to surf, and succeeded in teaching them as they learned quickly. MacCarthy threatened Macmillan to bring the Seaforth gay polarity to Gold Coast, and Macmillan fought her husband to protect their son and prevent another costly move to move to another city in Australia. In 1939, World War II began and MacCarthy was once again haunted by his World War I fear of death. MacCarthy's fear of death faded when a new haunting began, MacCarthy's son, Jonathan, received a draft after graduating High School in 1940 to fight in World War II, which made his father jealous because MacCarthy complied with the draft and entered the Australian military, MacCarthy was jealous in an furious way and started to get haunted by his past decision to dodge his World War I draft. Macmillan was proud of her son and encouraged him to fight, and that he would be a war hero for Australia, even if he would manage to get killed. MacCarthy attempted to sabotage his son's compliance similar to how he attempted to sabotage his own WWI draft, bribing a doctor of his son to say he had health problems, and like his 1914 attempt to bribe his doctor to stay out of World War I, it failed. MacCarthy tried other methods but was undercut by his wife Macmillan's ability to sabotage and expose his schemes. MacCarthy's son successfully entered the army and trained for a year until ready to fight in 1942 against the Japanese Empire. His reelection chances were compromised when his wife leaked her husband's resistance to the World War I draft and his failed attempt to sabotage his son's ability to comply with the World War II draft granted to his son by Australia. MacCarthy was laughed at by other Chawosaurian politicians, he was called a coward, and he was intensely insulted by the Communist Party's third party leader, Timothy Max Roosevelt. MacCarthy hated his wife for this, as well as his daughter, Charlotte, for helping her. MacCarthy's date, Jonathan Sidney Boleslaw II, was fighting in World War II as well as her brother. The MacCarthy-Boleslaw family were turning into a World War II family, just, without MacCarthy. Jonathan Jr was dating Elizabeth Victoria Boleslaw, the sister of his sister's boyfriend also at war. Charlotte MacCarthy, Elizabeth Boleslaw, and Charlotte Macmillan, World War II-era Australian women, enjoyed the economic opportunity given to them. Charlotte Macmillan, joined by her daughter and potential daughter-in-law, discussed politics, insulted MacCarthy, and told jokes. MacCarthy was isolated, with a bruised ego, and declining popularity. MacCarthy spent time with James W. Kingsley, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, and then went to the Alaskan Territory to visit the retired Chawosaurian Prime Ministers, Garfield Lucas Webster, and Theodore McClellan, as part of his duties, the two Prime Ministers, in their early 80s, were wearing breathing tubes, sitting in wheelchairs, and they, as New Deal Republicans, both expressed hatred for MacCarthy for his Far-Right views. One of the two handicapped Prime Ministers, Theodore McClellan, whispered to MacCarthy's ear, "you ignorant son of a bitch" and then smacked his face. In 1943, MacCarthy returned home to his wife, Charlotte Macmillan, and a future daughter-in-law, Elizabeth Boleslaw, and got drunk all alone. Throughout the war, MacCarthy voiced his strong support for Adolf Hitler, the Nazi Party, and the Holocaust, encouraging Chawosauria to exterminate Chawosaurian Jews. In 1945, the Nazis got crushed by the allies in the Spring of 1945 (Northern Hemisphere) and the whole war ended with the Surrender of Japan and the demise of the Japanese Empire. Aids close to MacCarthy reported that MacCarthy was depressed when the Nazis didn't win the war. World War I draft-dodging scandal (1947-1961) Newspapers, media, and whistleblowers exposed a World War I draft issued to Jonathan MacCarthy and proved that MacCarthy refused to comply with the draft and hidden from it. When MacCarthy was sleeping with a hangover after drinking the morning after that night, his wife came in and woke him up to show him the newspapers, Charlotte Macmillan threatened to divorce MacCarthy over this scandal. On June 4, 1947, MacCarthy, at a press conference, refused to take any questions about the World War I draft, and MacCarthy deeply feared embarrassment that MacCarthy dodged a war draft, but his son fought in a war, and survived. Plots to sabotage his son's ability to comply with his World War II draft were exposed, causing problems between MacCarthy and his son. On January 2, 1948, MacCarthy was in the United States getting ready to live in Alabama between 1948 to 1959 and began getting ready for the 1948 U.S. Presidential Election. MacCarthy trying to escape the haunting controversy about his draft-dodging in World War I. MacCarthy focused on American Politics and supporting the Dixiecrats led by Strom Thurmond. In 1949, Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII exploited MacCarthy's absence by forging a bipartisan coalition between Chawosaurian members of the U.K. Liberal Party led by Bismarck, and the Chawosaurian members of the U.K. Conservative Party led by MacCarthy without MacCarthy's permission nor consulting with MacCarthy, with a common goal to dodge Communist legislation, and try to defeat the Communist Party, but the previous purpose was to advance Bismarck's reelection chances in the Chawopolis Palace, because his first term was wrapping up and he needs to secure the votes he requires to get re-elected by the national legislature for a second term. This made MacCarthy angry with Bismarck but forced to accept it. Unable to use American Politics to ignore his problems, he ended up blaming Black people for his problems that might jeopardize his career. Civil Rights and Left-Wing groups hoped this scandal will destroy MacCarthy's career forever, even his wife hoped this would destroy his career, as she planned to divorce him in case it does destroy his career. On election day in America in 1948, MacCarthy's problems got way worse when his favored candidate, Strom Thurmond, lost to President Harry S. Truman in a sizeable margin, forcing MacCarthy to deal with his problems while hiding in the Southern United States. Between 1949, to 1959, he decided to spend a decade hiding in Phenix City, Alabama. Cowering away from his wife, not attending the birth of his grandchild, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, and aids close to him said MacCarthy would have nightmares of him fighting in World War I and dying, other nightmares of him falling in his grave with Death watching him fall to his death. MacCarthy's mental state would decline when MacCarthy hears the news from his aids that his draft-dodging scandal was getting worse. He abused his aides, advisors, and family members. In 1954, his grandson, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III (age four) had an opportunity to travel across the world from Australia to the United States to visit him, "Little Johnny" (Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III's nickname then) with his mother, Elizabeth Boleslaw, came to see MacCarthy, MacCarthy was sitting at his table working, and saw his grandson and daughter-in-law, MacCarthy asked Elizabeth to bring her son to him to check his nose, Elizabeth done so and checked Little Johnny's nose and told Elizabeth "Your Son's a Jew!" in a depressed voice. MacCarthy showed no excitement to see Elizabeth and Little Johnny, especially Little Johnny because according to MacCarthy, Little Johnny looked Jewish. MacCarthy returned to Australia and "fancied" Elizabeth Mary Alexandria in 1960. On March 17, 1961, MacCarthy, with the encourage and presence from Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, done a televised address from Perth, Western Australia, to address his draft dodge controversy. MacCarthy surprisingly convinced the Chawosaurian people to turn away from this controversy, and four years later in the 1965 elections, MacCarthy was reelected. The controversy was widely ignored during the 1965 elections, a masterful success for MacCarthy. Post-Scandal Career (1961-1995) MacCarthy was politically resurrected from his political grave and went back to promoting racist policies, especially against Native Australians. MacCarthy, joined by James W. Kingsley, introduced the MacCarthy-Kingsley Act of 1965, which takes away citizenship from natural born Chawosaurians who are Black, MacCarthy pressured Emperor Santiago to sign the bill into law, despite his socially liberal objection against it, which resulted in a government shutdown, the shutdown lasted for two months, from April 1, 1965, to June 23, 1965. Emperor Santiago caved and signed the racist bill into law, thus ending the shutdown. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:MacCarthy Family Category:White Nationalist (Racism) Category:Right-Wing Populist